xenonautsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sebillian
The Sebillian are one of the two alien races first encountered by the Xenonauts, though initially not as often as the Ceasans. They are stronger and carry better weapons than other initial alien species but are less intelligent. Tactics Sebillians are the most physically powerful alien species in terms of health, even Sebillian non-combatants can be hard to kill initially. In addition, Sebillians will regenerate health every turn they remain alive, meaning in order to kill a Sebillian a lot of fire power has to be applied in a single turn. This is also true of stun damage--any Sebillian besides the weakest will regenerate stun damage fast enough to outpace stun gas, and must be taken down in a single turn. They will usually be seen carrying heavy weaponry as the game advances. They will be accompanied by Reapers in mid-game. Sebillians are very imposing foes throughout the game, but they have a few weaknesses. Sebillians have poor eyesight, meaning they cannot see as far as the average Human. However, at night time, they have longer sight range than humans. In addition, they have an inherent accuracy penalty at range and suffer from poor reflexes and mediocre action points. They are also dumb; Sebillians will sometimes ignore cover and attempt to advance on a target to nullify their range disadvantage, this means more often than not a Sebillian will leave itself exposed. Note: Sebilian Officers and above do not have those weaknesses; they are sufficiently accurate, use cover well and throw grenades at will. The best way to combat Sebillians is to keep them at range, doing so makes it harder for them to reliably hit a target. DO NOT, at all cost, engage a Sebilian of Soldier rank or higher within throwing range of a grenade unless you can be certain they can be killed in your turn as they are very proficient with throwing Plasma Grenades to the chargrin of your men. DO NOT cluster your men as it is a signal for them to lob grenades. Engaging Sebilians in confined area with utmost caution. If a live Sebillian is captured and analyzed, it will unlock the Advanced Med Kit. Autopsy Data A Sebillian is a reptilian alien, standing roughly 195cm (6 feet 5 inches) tall and weighing nearly two hundred kilograms. Much of this weight can be attributed to either the incredibly dense skeleton of the creature or its tough scaled hide. Between them, these account for nearly 40% of the body mass of a Sebillian soldier. The remainder is largely muscle, giving them almost superhuman strength. It is not known in what kind of environment the Sebillians evolved, but it was certainly a hostile one. Sebillian physiology is hardy to the point where it is difficult to imagine anything on this planet capable of killing one in unarmed combat. The scaled skin is up to an inch thick in places (mostly around vital organs). This provides limited protection against small arms fire, although the higher caliber rounds used in the precision rifle will negate it entirely. The thick bones of the creature are also highly resistant to damage, making Sebillians extremely tough combatants. The internal organs are much to be expected, the only anomaly being the discovery of two hearts when dissecting the torso. Of more interest is the composition of Sebillian blood, almost ten percent of which is comprised of a mixture of powerful coagulants and what appear to be unspecialized stem cells. Our scientists do not fully understand the implications of this, but theorize that Sebillians may be able to rapidly heal damage sustained in combat. A live specimen is required for proper analysis of this regenerative ability, but we suggest any wounded Sebillian encountered on the battlefield is quickly dealt with to prevent it escaping and recovering from its wounds. Thankfully, despite the above, Sebillians are not perfect soldiers. They are relatively unintelligent and have weaker eyesight than human beings, giving them slower reactions and poor accuracy. This suggests they will prefer to engage at short ranges where these characteristics are less of a hindrance. However, it is likely that the enormous strength of the Sebillians will lead the aliens to issue them with heavier and more powerful weapons than Caesan troops. This, coupled with their regenerative abilities, make them highly dangerous foes. Interrogation Data I am impressed, Commander - quite how your men managed to subdue such a creature is beyond me. Now it has been safely confined in a containment tank, we have been able to perform a detailed analysis on it. The tests confirmed our initial suspicions: Sebillians possess only rudimentary intelligence, have bad eyesight and struggle to operate firearms. However, they are remarkably agile for such hulking creatures and can cover ground surprisingly quickly. They also possess astonishing regenerative abilities. Unless the creature is actually dead, it will regenerate virtually any damage sustained to its body (brain included) in a matter of minutes. This ability seems to arise from unspecialised stem cells in the Sebillian bloodstream, which replicate at an incredible rate and can replace complex organs such as eyes or nerves just as easily as simpler structures such as muscle tissue. Clearly, the volume of tissue being regenerated is too great for this to be a natural process. We believe inherent regenerative abilities are being supercharged by the nanoparticles of Alenium in alien blood serum, providing the vast quantity of energy needed to rebuild entire body parts in minutes rather than weeks. This analysis has brought two tangible results. The first is an upgrade to our battlefield medipacks, which borrow from alien nanotechnology to help stabilise battlefield injuries (sadly full-blown tissue regeneration would require decades of genetic engineering). These improved medipacks replace our previous ones and will heal at twice the rate. The second result is a summary of known Sebillian weaknesses, which should cause your men to inflict approximately ten percent more damage when fighting these enemies. Trivia -"Sabellians" were a group of people who lived in Italy prior to the rise of Rome. The word has similarities to "reptilian", etc. Additional Information | |} Ability Summary * Immune to Smoke Grenades * Regenerates Health per turn * Increased vision at night, reduced at day Gallery Sebalian Autopsy.jpg|Autopsy analysis_sebillian.jpg|Live Captive Category:Aliens